1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma display panel in which afterimage is reduced, wherein a conductive material is formed on a bottom surface of a lower plate of the panel to properly control charges introduced into the lower plate, whereby waveform stability of the panel and a charge characteristic are improved to implement a stable operation. Further, the present invention relates to a plasma display panel, which is adapted to absorb shock and noise and also suitable for light weight
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, the development of high definition television (HDTV) has been partially completed. While research on its improvement is continuously made, an image display device (or a picture display device) has become more important. As known already, the type of the image display device can include a cathode-ray tube (CRT), a liquid display device (LCD), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), a plasma display panel (hereinafter, referred to as “PDP”), and the like.
However, a display device, which is satisfactory to HDTV, has not yet been completed in terms of technology. Thus, those display devices have been developed at a different field in a complementary manner.
A PDP of the above-described image display devices is adapted to display an image by way of a gas discharge. The PDP has the highest resolution and contrast ratio and a rapid response speed, and is suitable for displaying an image of a large area. Thus, it has been widely used for television, monitors, display boards for advertising and so on.
FIG. 1 is a dismantled perspective view illustrating the construction of a conventional PDP. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view showing a state where the conventional PDP is coupled.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the PDP has a front substrate 10 being a display surface on which an image is displayed, and a rear substrate 20 constituting a rear surface. The front substrate 10 and the rear substrate 20 are coupled parallel to each other with a given distance therebetween.
Sustain electrodes 11 for sustaining emission of a cell through inter-discharge in one pixel are disposed in pairs at the bottom of the front substrate 10. The sustain electrodes 11 serve to limit the discharge current, and are covered with a dielectric layer 12 for insulation among the electrode pairs. A protection layer 13 is formed on the opposite surface to the surface of the dielectric layer 12, which covers the sustain electrodes 11.
The rear substrate 20 includes a plurality of discharge spaces, i.e., barrier ribs 21 of a stripe type, for forming a cell, and a plurality of address electrodes 22 for performing an address discharge at portions where the address electrodes 22 and the sustain electrodes 11 intersect to generate vacuum ultraviolet. In this time, the barrier ribs 21 are arranged parallel to one another. The address electrodes 22 are disposed parallel to the barrier ribs 21.
Further, R.G.B phosphor layers 23 that emits a visible ray for displaying an image in an address discharge are coated on the top surface of the rear substrate 20 except for the top of the barrier ribs 21.
However, this PDP has a problem in that afterimage is generated. For example, if a first image is switched to a second image after being turned on for a predetermined time, the time when the first image disappears is lengthened as long as several minutes to several tens of minutes. Also, even when an image is switched, a previous image is overlapped with a later image. Thus, the picture quality is degraded.
Furthermore, the conventional PDP has problems in that it generates lots of noise, and is weak in shock and relatively heavy.